


What ifs

by Allwalkfree



Series: tua prompts [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allwalkfree/pseuds/Allwalkfree
Summary: Prompt:How would they react to Klaus's Dave?





	What ifs

1\. Luther: Would feel really sad about it. Like yeah, him and Klaus didn’t get along all the time, but he hates that the one thing that made his brother happy was taken away from him. He gives Klaus a clap on the back when he first hears it, then after contemplating for a second, pulls him into an awkward hug. Klaus never says, but he appreciates that hug.

2\. Diego: Already knows, so he always makes sure to pay full attention to his brother whenever Dave comes up. They sit down together, have drink, and talk about the love of their lives, and how they lost them.

3\. Allison: Doesn’t understand at first, but she still holds him close and asks him to tell her the funny stories about their time together. She oohs and aahs at the right places, and when he’s done, she tells him that Dave was lucky to have known him for the time he did, and Klaus can’t help but cry.

5\. Five: Never wants to hear it. The concept of loss and love has become so diluted and messed up in his head, that he just doesn’t fully get the level of loss Klaus is experiencing. The only loss Five understands worth grieving over is the loss of his siblings, so he always walks away when Dave comes up. He doesn’t have a space left in him to care about anyone else anymore. But whenever he walks out, someone else takes his place soon after, almost as if Five told them to check up on Klaus.

6\. Ben: Wasn’t with Klaus when he met Dave. But he listens whenever Dave comes up, and he has met Dave now, and although Klaus protests a lot, he also finds it heartwarming and amusing that Ben and Dave share inside jokes about him and are such a good friends now.

7\. Vanya: Is klaus favorite person to talk to about Dave. She is always ready to listen, and when she suggested they go on a trip to visit his grave, after finding out where it was located, Klaus hugged her so hard, Vanya almost felt like suffocating. And that’s what the both of them did every year, and sometimes the rest of their siblings would tag along.


End file.
